L'Enveloppe
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Certains préparatifs de mariage dont Sam se passeraient bien... mais personne n'échappe à son passé, ni à ceux qu'il a aimés....


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** Romance, nostalgie (et je m'en fiche que ça soit pas un genre)

**Saison :** 8 (la saison préférée de tous les shippeurs !!)

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages de la série Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent pas. En même temps j'avais cinq piges quand ça a commencé alors je veux bien croire que j'étais une enfant précoce mais pas à ce point. :p

**Résumé : **Certains préparatifs de mariage dont Sam se passeraient bien... mais personne n'échappe à son passé, ni à ceux qu'il a aimés.

**Note :** Pour une fois une fic sans blagues à deux balles à tour de bras, ce n'est pas un genre auquel je suis habituée mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Et tout bien réfléchi, c'était surtout pour le plaisir d'écrire...

**Remerciements:**

A **Aurélia** pour ses encouragements. :)

A **Nemesis** dite « marteau-burin », qui en innondant cette fanfiction de rouge m'a permis d'en faire ce que je n'aurai jamais pu toute seule ! Et pour avoir cru en cette fic presque plus que moi :p

A **Nanoo**, qui subit mes fautes d'orthographes et mes blagues pourries depuis le début, sans ce plaindre et avec le sourire à chaque fois ! Parce que tant que mes jonques plairont à ma déesse et mon grand maitre je serai incroyablement fière de moi ;)

Bonne lecture et par pitié, des feeds !!

xox

**L'Enveloppe**

oxo

Elle tourna nerveusement l'invitation entre ses mains, prit l'enveloppe d'un geste décidé, glissa la carte à l'intérieur... et la retira. Une fois de plus. Elle reposa le tout et jeta un regard noir au petit carton pré-imprimé. Ce petit carton si anodin qui la mettait soudain face à un problème majeur, à une question qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à se poser:

Son mariage approchait, mais devait-elle l'y inviter ?

Est-ce que ça ne paraîtrait pas un peu... étrange ? Déplacé ?

Mais ils étaient amis bon sang ! Du moins ils l'avaient été. Au commencement... Et ils étaient adultes, qui plus est ! Peut être que l'heure était venue de laisser cette maudite hache de guerre où elle était. Elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant, pris une décision, et pour la première fois depuis des années, choisi de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait... il comprendrait n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang, c'était un enfer ! Et tout cela parce que le « préposé aux enveloppes » avait eu la bonne idée d'en adresser une à son nom ! C'était certain, elle allait le tuer !

Bon, qui était le préposé aux enveloppes déjà ? Daniel ! Evidement...Un plan pareil ne pouvait venir que de lui ! Un jour, il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique que la mode du peace and love était morte en même temps que celle de la coupe afro... ce qui commençait à dater ! Qu'il y avait des gens avec qui rien n'était jamais facile, des choses qui mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Et d'autres qu'on ne pouvait pardonner... ce dont ce mariage faisait incontestablement partie.

Elle prit sa tasse et soupira en constatant que soit son café était devenu bleu, phénomène scientifiquement aussi intriguant que peu probable, soit c'était définitivement le fond de la tasse qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, après l'avoir rempli de l'indispensable breuvage (et fait mentalement avaler ses lunettes une bonne dizaine de fois à ce cher Daniel) elle contempla d'un oeil critique le peu de calme qu'elle était parvenue à retrouver. Finalement, elle considéra que c'était sans doute suffisant, à défaut d'autre chose, pour essayer de régler son compte à ce satané bout de papier.

Alors, elle se rassit devant la table où trônaient pèle mêle un carton d'enveloppes avec adresses, une pile conséquente de petites cartes, une ébauche de menu pour le traiteur, et l'enveloppe, juste là, qui la narguait. Elle se retint de la transformer en comètes à destination de la plus proche poubelle et tenta de reprendre là où le fil de ses pensées s'était arrêté.

Et si elle devait quand même le faire, au nom de ce qu'ils avaient été; au nom de ce qu'ils auraient pu être ? Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, avant de se retrouver ici à s'énerver sur les préparatifs de son mariage avec un autre, elle avait même envisagé de l'épouser. Oui, avant tout cela, avant que tout ne change si brusquement, elle s'était parfois surprise, non sans étonnement, à l'imaginer. Parce que malgré tout les ragots et les regards désapprobateurs que cela avait amenés, à la base surtout, elle l'avait aimé.

Mais tout cela était fini, elle avait laissé ce grand rien, cette parodie de relation derrière elle. Elle allait se marier, elle allait de l'avant. Enfin. Et une partie d'elle-même voulait qu'il participe à cette nouvelle vie qu'elle allait commencer. En y réfléchissant bien, peut être n'avait-elle pas assez d'amis proches pour se permettre de perdre celui ci. Et si elle voulait se montrer encore plus honnête, elle tenait toujours à lui. Pas comme avant, non bien sûr, mais avec tendresse et amitié. Après tout ils avaient été proches, plus proches que n'importe qui ou presque. Ils avaient partagé des choses que personne ne pourrait comprendre; à leur manière. Elle avait même essayé de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait parfois, bien qu'elle ne fût guère douée pour ce genre de choses...

Tout ça devait-il tomber dans l'oubli ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas essayer de rester amis ? Juste essayer ?

C'était quelqu'un de bien, de merveilleux même, derrière son apparence un peu... derrière sa façon d'être lui ! Elle ne s'amourachait pas de n'importe qui tout de même ! Alors peut être qu'il accepterait de lui pardonner, et qu'ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Bien sûr... et si elle ajoutait quand même « Prière de ne pas venir avec votre arme de service svp » sur cette maudite invitation; juste au cas où ?

Sam soupira pour la quinzième fois. C'était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule ! Elle, la grande Samantha Carter, capable de faire exploser des étoiles, bon d'accord, UNE étoile, et d'en ressortir indemne; de mettre à bas des rois, des dieux; s'avouait vaincue par une vulgaire enveloppe ?

Ou plutôt quelques fantômes de son passé, traîtreusement déguisés en un anodin bout de papier...

Finalement, elle inspira un grand coup, empoigna la carte et la glissa, enfin, à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe tant redoutée. Là où il y avait eu de l'amour, ou du moins quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour, peut être restait il encore quelque chose qui avec le temps, pourrait redevenir de l'amitié ? Sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, et quant à lui, il était le seul à pouvoir choisir s'il en ferait partie. Qu'il ne vienne pas et elle comprendrait. Dans le cas contraire, elle ferait de son mieux pour recoller les pots cassés. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La balle était dans son camp, c'était à lui de décider.

Elle referma l'enveloppe et la posa sur le sommet de la pile à sa droite. Puis elle prit une nouvelle invitation et la survola du regard, comme à chaque fois un peu étonnée des mots qu'elle y lisait, avec toujours cette étrange impression de ne pas être totalement éveillée, et cette petite envie réprimée de se pincer, juste pour s'en assurer...

Elle glissa alors une dernière fois son regard vers l'enveloppe qui reposait maintenant à sa droite, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en y lisant, soigneusement recopiées, ces lettres qu'elle connaissait si bien, formant ce nom qu'elle ne devait jamais porter...

Shanahan.

C'était un joli nom au fond, mais ce ne serait pas le sien.

Et puis le pincement disparut, laissant place à une joie inexprimable, insoupçonnée. Après tout quelle importance ?

Samantha O'Neill sonnait bien aussi. Magnifiquement bien même.

xox

**Fin**

Bon j'avoue, j'ai menti. Cette fic n'est évidement pas à situer au moment de la huitième saison mais un peu plus tard.. En même temps si j'avais mis saison 10 directe je n'aurais jamais pu essayer de vous mener en bateau (ou en jonque comme dit Nanoo)...

Voilà, Pete et moi on est enfin réconciliés (c'était possible finalement, même si j'ai mis le temps !). Après tout il a quand même été le dindon de la farce le pauvre (presque autant que nous, pauvres shippeurs).


End file.
